The present invention generally relates to a modular backpack. In addition, the present invention relates to a backpack having a harness, a container and/or a cover. The container may be detached from the harness for use without the harness. A different container may be attached to the harness to provide a different volume, different compartments and/or different ornamental features. A different cover may be attached to the container and/or the harness to provide different compartments and/or different ornamental features. Removable compartments may attach and detach from various locations on the backpack to customize the backpack.
A backpack is often used to transport articles, such as, for example, a laptop computer, books, personal items, writing materials, toiletries, clothes, or any number of items. The articles are placed within the backpack interior or in compartments attached to the backpack. Traditional backpacks have two vertical shoulder straps, a diagonal shoulder strap or a small handle for carrying the backpack.
The interior of the traditional backpack has a fixed volume. The articles to be transported may have a volume which may not exceed the fixed volume of the backpack. If the volume of the articles is substantially the same as the fixed volume, the backpack is generally considered “filled”, and additional articles cannot be placed within the backpack interior. Further, the articles to be transported may have a volume substantially smaller than the fixed volume of the backpack. As result, use of the backpack to transport the articles is cumbersome and/or inconvenient. For example, use of a large backpack to carry personal items may require more effort than merely carrying the personal items. The fixed volume of the backpack may be suitable for some situations but not suitable for other situations. For example, a backpack sized and shaped to accommodate gym shoes and clothing may not be ideal for transporting school books and school supplies to a class. Traditional backpacks have a fixed volume that cannot be changed for different uses.
Traditional backpacks have fixed, unmovable compartments that are integral with the backpack. The compartments of the backpack may be useful in some situations but not useful in other situations. For example, compartments sized and shaped for transport of pens and pencils are useful for transporting articles to school, but are not useful for traveling to the gym. A compartment for a media player may be desired in some circumstances but not desired in other circumstances. In addition, a compartment may be useful in one location on the backpack for one situation, such as, for example, making a media player readily accessible in a compartment on the backpack exterior. However, a compartment may be more useful in a different location for another situation, such as, for example, storing a wallet in a compartment in the backpack interior.
Moreover, traditional backpacks have ornamental features that cannot be changed. A user of a backpack may prefer different ornamental features of the backpack without purchasing a new backpack.
A need, therefore, exists for a modular backpack. Furthermore, a need exists for a backpack that may adapted for various uses. Finally, a need exists for a backpack that has a container and a cover that separate from the backpack harness.